Radio and television are two popular mediums for information and entertainment. Radio and television station audiences can span both listeners and viewers of content broadcast over the air, cable and satellite systems, as well as listeners and viewers of content streamed over a network. Radio and television have historically broadcasted their content to a wide, disperse, and undifferentiated audience. Advertisers often purchase programming slots based primarily on the viewer demographic for a particular associated program (e.g., radio and television programs). For example, advertisements (“ads”) for beer have been known to be broadcast to viewers when live sporting events are televised (e.g., NFL games). Similarly, ads for toys are typically broadcast during programming directed at children.
Currently, a broad range of data including radio and television transcripts from radio and television programs is available for public access. Such data however is often in raw form and is not presented in a manner that facilitates accurate ad targeting for demographic groups most related to the data.